Bernát Lukasz
| cityofbirth = Győr | countryofbirth = Hungary | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Reddit XI | clubnumber = 1 | youthyears = 2006–2010 | youthclubs = Győri ETO | years = 2011–2013 2014–2015 2015–16 2016– | clubs = Győri ETO Boavista Sporting CP Reddit XI | caps(goals) = 46 (0) 10 (0) 8 (0) 4 (0) | nationalyears = 2007–2009 2010–2014 2015–2016 2016– | nationalteam = Hungary U-17 Hungary U-19 Hungary U-21 Hungary | nationalcaps(goals) = 13 (0) 7 (0) 15 (0) 1 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = |полное имя = SportingCampeao}} Bernát Lukasz (Born 25th July 1994) is a Hungarian professional footballer which plays for Reddit XI and the Hungarian National Football Team, Bernát Lukasz was born in the town of Győr. Early Life and Youth Team Bernát Lukasz was influenced by Football through his life, and during the time leading up to his youth team ventures Győri ETO were climbing back the League table and Bernát quickly gained an interest for Football, signing up for Győri ETO's youth team in 2006, where he quickly became a staple of the team. Győri ETO However, it wasn't until the 18th of September 2011 that Bernát had his debut for Győri ETO, starting in a match of the 2011-12 season against Ferencváros, where Győri ETO came victorious in a 2-0 win. Bernát Lukasz quickly became an Győri ETO fan favourite, and he won silverware with Győri, with in 2012-13, Winning the Nemzeti Bajnokság I (Hungary's first division), and coming runners up in the the Magyar Kupa. Despite him being a fan favourite, financial trouble started hitting Győri ETO, and the manager had to sell him, citing that the reason was due to the lack of form in the U-19 side, rumours still lie about what really happened. Boavista Despite his U-19 heartaches, Boavista came calling and bought Bernát for £670k, and appeared 10 times, limited by an Injury after smacking his head into the crossbar after trying to save a shot against Braga. He returned for Boavista during the last 4 matchdays of the 2014-15 Primeira Liga, and did well enough to keep Boavista afloat in their first season in the first flight after a corruption scandal saw them relegated in 2007. Sporting CP In a shock move, Sporting CP brought in Bernát Lukasz as an understudy to Rui Patrício, and he appeared in the Supercup [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2015_Superta%C3%A7a_C%C3%A2ndido_de_Oliveira 2015 Supertaça Cândido de Oliveira against Benfica, where Sporting won 1-0. However, that would be his only silverware for Bernát Lukasz in Sporting, as Sporting bowed out of the Taça de Portugal after a 4-3 loss to Braga, and by the end of the 2015-16 Liga NOS season, Sporting were 2nd to Benfica. Reddit XI Bernát Lukasz was planning to stay at Sporting, but after Sporting CP accepted a £2.3 million offer from Reddit XI, Bernát moved to England, the Reddit XI manager was impressed with Bernát's performance in the 2-1 win against Benfica in the Portuguese Cup, and he started as Reddit XI's main goalkeeper in the league with a 3-2 win over Middlesbrough. International Bernát was quickly recognised by the Hungarian FA, and still in his youth, Bernát Lukasz was called to the U-17 side and was able to gain a respectable 13 caps for the Hungarian U-17 team. Bernát Lukasz would rack up 46 appearances for Győri, and eventually he was called up to the U-19 side after a successful U-17 venture. But despite many expecting Bernát to succeed, he was unable to find good form and quickly fell out with the Hungarian national U-19 team manager, and only added 2 more caps after 2012. Bernát Lukasz quickly re-discovered his form for the U-21 side, where he quickly became a mainstay in the team. However, with him reaching the age of 22, he made his appearance in the first team after good performances at Reddit XI. Honors Hungary *'Hungarian League' ** Winners (1): 2012–13 Nemzeti Bajnokság I **Third place (1): 2011–12 Nemzeti Bajnokság I *'Hungarian Cup' **Runners-up: 2012–13 Magyar Kupa *'Hungarian Super Cup' ** Winners (1): 2013 Szuperkupa Portugal *'Portuguese League' ** Runners-up (1): 2015–16 Liga NOS *'Portuguese Supercup' ** Winners (1): 2015 Supertaça Cândido de Oliveira Others *'Troféu Cinco Violinos' ** Winners (1): 2015 Troféu Cinco Violinos (Sporting 2-0 Roma) *'Cape Town Cup' ** Winners (1): 2015 Cape Town Cup (Sporting 2-0 Crystal Palace) Trivia * Despite being a goalkeeper, Bernát's idol was Miklós Fehér, citing him as a reason as to why he went to Portugal. * He liked to play Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind on his Super Nintendo Entertainment System, and he was mocked for liking Bubsy. * Bernát Lukasz scored from a corner in Boavista vs Penafiel back in the 2014-15, but he was ruled offside and the match ended 2-2. * He had the number 29 at Sporting due to it being the number of Miklós Fehér. Category:Reddit XI Players